


Chiaki has to pee

by leosmulletisugly



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Piddle, Piss, Urine, excretory product, its a piss fic we get it, liquid body waste, weewee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 07:38:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10826760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leosmulletisugly/pseuds/leosmulletisugly
Summary: congrats guys, hell is mere steps away! all you need to do is answer the conformation email





	Chiaki has to pee

**Author's Note:**

> Its almost midnight and im here posting a piss fic.

It was early morning and chiaki sat at his desk his eyes fixed on the clouds outside instead of paying attention to the math lesson being taught by Kunugi-sensei. No one really payed attention to those lessons anyways, expect for keito and everyone would copy off his math notes at the end of class anyways.  
  
Chiaki watched as the clouds slowly drifted by the window, the clouds were grey that day but that didn't't stop chiaki from cloudgazing. He would pointout to himself how some of the clouds looked like some of his favorite  superheros.  
  
While we has observing a cloud he noticed a few droplets had stained the window glass. It was going to rain soon. It first started off as a small drizzle but then soon escalated into heavy rain.  For some reason this made chiaki really want to pee...  
  
Chiaki raised his hand to ask for permission to go to the restoom to take a piss.  
  
"What is it Morisawa..."  
  
"I have to use the bathroom."  
  
"You may, but first."  
  
Kunugi began to scribble an equation on the chalk board.  
  
"Prove that the following formula has only one solution. (19cosec ø) (cot ø)-18coscec^2 ø + cos ø - (cosec ø)(cot ø) = 5 "  
  
"Uhhhh."  
Chiaki didn't understand any of this. He thought math only had numbers, not numbers and letters!? Why did they have to learn about math anyways, they're idols not mathematiciams!  
  
"What the heck come after 7?"  
Chiaki sputtered.  
  
  
Kunugi sighed and continued with his lesson.  
  
"Kunugi-sensei, I will pee all over the floor if you don't let me go."  
Chiaki threatened, he felt tension slowly build up in his crotch area.  
  
   
Without looking back at Chiaki Kunugi coldly said,  
  
 "So what, Morisawa?"  
  
"SENSEI I WILL LITERALLY PEE ALL OVER THIS FLOOR AND ON YOUR SHOES IF YOU DON'T LET ME GO!!!!"  
  
"No. You're being irresponsible, you have to catch up on your math work. I suggest if you ever want to use the restroom during my math lessons you actually pick up your math textbook for once."  
  
"AND JUST LET HIM FUCKING DIE??"  
Kaoru shouted, he didn't like piss. He had a bad experience with the liquid body waste before and wasn't going to re-live it again especially  not in the middle of class.  
  
No one really payed any attention to Kaoru, he was a dirty hetero after all and being straight was banned from yumenosaki.  
  
"HHHHHNNNNNGGG"  
Chiaki screeched, he was about to pee. He felt a few drops trickle down his thighs and began to panic. He wasn't really going to pee in front of all his classmates, was he?  
  
He felt more and more tension build up around his crotch area...  
  
Midori rose up from his bed, he clenched his chest gasping for air. He could feel his heart beat ringing in his ears.  
  
"Bad dream?"  
Tetora groggy asked, it was 3am Midori had invited tetora to stay over for the night. They had a sleepover but they just called it hanging out late at night because they were big boyos.  
  
"Yeah..."  
Midori replied still rattled by this nightmare where he was his upperclassmen and was about to piss himself in class. God has he never yearned for the sweet embrace of death more than this moment.  
  
He swiped some sweat from his brow, this is what he gets for dramtically reading pissfics with tetora until 1am.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I had to actually study and take notes on other piss fics, I have never craved death more in my entire life.
> 
> While doing research ive discovered that people go on this site to share theirwetting experiences live. I wish I didn't have eyes???


End file.
